Perfect 10
by Carebeark5
Summary: AU fic Where Quinn is an up and coming gymnast and Clay is her agent.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn James cleared her mind of all thoughts. She focused on the vault in front of her, visualizing a clean landing before taking a deep breath and going for it. She was always known as the one who would just go for it, take chances, try things no one else dared. It was what made her a great gymnast. She straightened just as her feet hit the ground. She had done it, she landed the jump as she had a thousand times before and the crown applauded. Making her way to the sidelines she hugged the coach and her teammates as the scores were tallied. Grabbing her water bottle she waited to hear the results.

"Quinn James with a 9.5 on the vault." she heard over the loud speaker. She had done it, she won the gold medal.

Standing at the winners podium with the other winners she felt like everything was finally falling into place for her. When she was little she had always dreamed of one day and that one day was finally here. People were taking pictures of the winners and their teams and asking them questions. Smiling she looked to the left and noticed a guy was watching her he was cute with spiky blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to look right through to your soul.

"Ms. James?" one of the reporters asked bring her back to reality and her gaze away from the guy watching her.

"Yes."

"How does it feel to know that you'll be going to nationals?"

"It feels like all my dreams are finally coming true. Ever since I was little watching gymnastics on tv I knew this was what I wanted to do with my life." Glancing back over she notice he was still looking at her their eyes connected and she quickly looked away as the reporter asked another question.

"Sorry what was that?"

"We just asked what you thought of the score you got?"

"I worked very hard over the past couple months and I think the score I got reflected the hard work I put in."

"We'll we can't wait to see you at nationals. Congratulations on your success." Quinn glanced at the guy and back at the reporter.

"Thank you." she answered as they stepped away to talk to the next girl.

Turning around she leaned over to grab her bag off the chair so she could go change when she came back the guy was no where to be found. "Who are you looking for?" one of the girls from the other team asked her.

"No one."

"I saw him staring at you, he did that to met the first time I met him too."

"Who is he?"

"Names Clay Evans. But you don't wanna get involved with him he's trouble."

"What do you mean by trouble? And how do you know him?"

"He's an agent...he used to be my agent."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just want to make sure you don't get yourself into something you might regret later, like I did."

"But you don't even know me." Quinn said glancing around to see if he was still hanging around somewhere.

"Look we're in the same sport we have the same goals and I know you don't need the drama in your life. Just take my advice."

"What kind of drama are you talking about? What were you two involved or something?"

"Look this isn't the place to talk about this. Let's meet somewhere later."

They agreed to meet at a coffee shop down the street from the gym, she had no idea what this girl was going to tell her. Whatever it was it didn't matter anyway she didn't even know the guy. "Hey," the girl said sliding into the seat across from her.

"Hey," Quinn answered looking up at her.

"My names Amy, I guess I should have introduced myself back there." she said reaching a hand out to her.

"Quinn, nice to meet you."

After ordering their drinks Amy told her more about the guy who had been watching her earlier, Clay she had said his name was. Amy had told her that she met him when she was just beginning her career as a gymnast, he had contacted her about becoming her agent.

"Anyways things were going great but once I became successful we got involved and then he moved on not too long after that. He does it with all the girls you know becomes their agent and then more. He's a total player." Quinn didn't know whether to believe her or not, she knew what the girls were like in this sport they were competitive to the point of being bitchy. They would do anything to further their own reputation.

"Just because he was watching me doesn't mean he'll become my agent. I never even met the guy before."

"Well don't say I didn't warn you. That's how it all starts I just wanted you to know."

After finishing up her coffee Quinn decided to head home, dropping her bag near the door she grabbed a beer and took a seat on the couch. She wasn't supposed to be drinking beer during training but she allowed herself to indulge every once and a while. Flipping on the tv she noticed gymnastics NCAA coverage on tv. Leaving it on the channel she watched her vault jump, she was proud of herself for sticking that landing. Just then the camera panned across the audience and she spotted him sitting in the front row just like earlier his eyes were glued to her. She couldn't help but think about those eyes and just what he could possibly be thinking about as he watched her but then she remembered what Amy had told her earlier. She couldn't help but wonder if what she had told her was true, was he really just a player? She also wondered if he was just watching her because he wanted to be her agent like Amy had said.

'No,' she thought to herself she couldn't let any of this bother her she had one thing to concentrate on and that was winning nationals. It was all that mattered at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn knew she needed to get away and relax for a few days before the rigourous training schedule began next week and she knew the perfect spot. Her little sister Haley lived in a small town called in North Carolina called Tree Hill. It was where Quinn had grown up, the town was small but it was quiet, peaceful and just what she needed. Dialling the familiar number she heard her sisters cheery "Hello."

"Hey Hales."

"Quinny?"

"What would you think of your big sis coming for a visit?" she asked with a smile. She missed spending time with her, they hadn't seen each other since Christmas because she had been so busy with her gruelling training sessions.

"I would love it. We can spend some sister time together and since Nathan is away it will be nice to have another grown up to talk to. How long you staying for?"

"Oh just for a little while I have to start training next week for nationals."

"Nationals...I can't believe my sister is going to be a famous gymnast. I saw the coverage on tv you were amazing."

"Thanks. But I'm not famous yet, I still need an agent."

"Don't worry you'll find one they would be crazy not to sign you."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait to see you and Jamie."

Quinn climbed out of her silver sports car, she was just about to reach into the back to grab her bags when her nephew raced down the driveway towards her. "Aunt Quinn, Aunt Quinn. You're here."

"Hey buddy. I missed you." she said bending down to pull him into a bear hug.

As she stood up she noticed Haley coming down the driveway as well, "Hey Hales." she said reaching out to hug her as well.

"Did you bring me anything Aunt Quinn?" Jamie asked tugging on her sleeve.

"Jamie!" Haley scolded.

"But mommy Aunt Quinn always brings me a present."

"I did bring you something buddy, how about we go inside and I'll show you." she said ruffling his hair.

After bringing her bags inside Quinn took a seat on the couch next to Jamie who was waiting to see what she had brought him."The place looks different," she commented glancing around at the living room.

"Yeah we redecorated a little."

"Guys!" Jamie said giving them both a look of impatience.

"Sorry buddy." she said as she leaned over to unzip her bag, she pulled out the autographed t-shirt she got for him, "You know what this is?" she asked.

"An autographed t-shirt cool."

"Yeah see I got a few people to sign it for you. Shawn Johnson, Paul Hamm and Nadia Comanenci she said pointing to the names.

"Oh and Hales I brought you something too."

"Really you didn't have to get me anything." She said watching as her sister brought out a covered container.

"Oh I didn't buy it I made it." she said tilting the container so she could see.

"Brownies, not funny Quinn." she said remembering when she had learned that her sisters Taylor and Quinn had been putting pot in the brownies they made her for years without her knowing.

"Sorry I had to it was hilarious. I can't believe you never knew all this time. But don't worry these are just regular brownies." she said with a laugh.

"I want one." Jamie said reaching over to take one.

They were still sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the door, "Oh I'll get it." Haley said crossing to the front door. "Hey Haley, I brought that dress I was designing for you. I just wanted to drop it off on the way to the store."

"Oh thanks."

"Brooke Davis," Quinn said recognizing that voice anywhere as she stepped up behind her sister.

"Quinn James. Your finally home." she squealed as the two hugged each other.

"It's good to see you again."

"I saw you on tv last night at least I know you've been putting that time away to good use." Brooke said jokingly.

"The training is gruelling I don't have time for much else but when I have days off I love coming home to see everyone."

"You wanna come in?" Haley asked.

"Can't I gotta get to a meeting. How long are you gonna in Tree Hill for?"

"Just for this week then it's back to work."

"How about we have a girls night tonight? I'll buy the booze." Brooke said causing them all to laugh.

Later that night Brooke came back with Julian, "Hey Jamie guess it's just you and me for tonight. While the girls go out."

"Can we play video games?"

"Sure we can but just know I'm gonna beat you this time."

"Sure you will." Jamie said laughing.

Haley came into the living room with Quinn they had both changed for their night out. "You look pretty momma." Jamie said with a smile.

"Thanks baby."

"Hey what about me?" Quinn asked with a pout.

"You too Aunt Quinn."

"Alright Jimmy Jam you be good for Julian." Haley said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will mommy."

The girls pulled up in front of Tric which was packed even though it was still early. "I'll be right back I see someone I know." Brooke said as she crossed the room to talk to them while Haley and Quinn made their way to the bar to get a drink.

"I'm gonna go find a table," Quinn said as she grabbed her drink leaving Haley talking to the bartender Chase. As she crossed the room to a table near the dance floor someone bumped into her knocking her drink all over her new dress.

"My dress!" she said glancing down at her dress which was now covered in red wine.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Clay said as she glanced up and their eyes met. It was her, the girl from the gymnastics competition.

"You should be this is a very expensive dress. What a minute I know you your that guy from the gymnastics competition. You were the one staring at me from the audience."

"Let me buy you another drink." he said trying to change the subject.

"Why are you trying to change the subject?" Quinn asked.

"Oh come on the least I can do is buy you a new drink." He said trying to lead her over to the bar.

"I can buy my own drink thank you very much." She said just as Haley stepped up beside her.

"Hey Clay, why don't you join us." Haley said seeing him talking to her sister.

"Thanks Haley I'd love to. I'll be over in a second," he said going over to the bar to get the drink he owed her. Once he stepped away from them Quinn pulled Haley aside, "Hales how do you know him?"

"Clay? Oh he's Nathan's agent."


	3. Chapter 3

"He was there at the competition, watching me." Quinn told her sister checking to see that he was still out of earshot.

"Maybe he wants to sign you."

"Why didn't he say anything then?"

"I don't know Quinny maybe he just thought you were hot." Haley said with a smile.

"One of the other gymnasts said he was bad news and that I shouldn't even bother."

"I've known Clay for a few years now and hes a nice guy."

Quinn glanced over to the bar where he was waiting for the bartender to finish his drinks. 'Maybe Haley's right maybe she shouldn't jump to conclusions just because of what one girl had said about the guy.' As she was watching him he glanced her way and their gazes met for the briefest of second before she looked away. As she and Haley took a seat Brooke joined them just as Clay stepped up behind her. "I know you said you didn't want me to buy you another drink but It was my fault so I believe I owe you this."

"Thanks." she said as he placed a new drink in front of her.

"Were gonna go dance and leave you two to talk." Brooke said leading Haley away from the table as Quinn gave her sister a look that said please don't leave me alone with him.

"I hope you weren't talking about me while I was gone."

"Well..."

"So you were talking about me? Haley must have told you a few things about me then?" he asked with a grin that could melt chocolate.

"Just that you were Nathan's agent and she also mentioned that you might be thinking about signing me. I mean it's what she said it's not like I was thinking it," Quinn muttered a little embarrassed at the way she was babbling on and on.

"What makes you think I wanted to sign you?"

"Well it's like I said it wasn't like I was thinking it Haley mentioned it and..."

"Go on." he said taking a seat next to her.

"Well you were staring at me the day I won and I've been wondering who you were."

"Yeah I've seen you compete a few times."

"How come I haven't seen you before then?"

"Maybe you haven't looked hard enough," he said as he got up and walked away as Brooke and Haley made their way back to the table.

"What was that about?" Haley asked watching him leave.

"I have no idea." Quinn said staring after him as he left Tric.

Quinn had a hard time enjoying herself after Clay had left, he had left her with a lot of questions. He never really said why he was watching her and the way he had just got up and left he alone at the table. It just made her think that maybe that Amy girl was right maybe she should just steer clear of him, she definitely didn't need drama in her life. Not with nationals so close, she needed to win to secure her spot as a pro gymnast.

That night she lay in bed thinking about him, even if she wasn't looking to become entangled in anything it didn't mean she couldn't appreciate just how hot he was. The way his blue eyes sparkled like none she had ever seen before. His sexy grin when he teased her about asking her sister about him, the way he... "Damn it Quinn he's just a guy." she said to herself as she turned over in bed with a sigh.

Meanwhile Clay walked back into the bar, he secretly hoped she would still be there but when he glanced over to the table they were seated at she was gone. Taking a seat at the bar he ordered another beer and he knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Instead thoughts of a beautiful brunette would haunt his thoughts. Downing the last little bit of his beer he slapped some money on the bar and stepped out into the night. He made his way down to the beach where his rental house was located and that's when he noticed her the very woman who had captured his thoughts. She was standing a short distance down the beach standing bare foot in the sand, glancing out at the water. He watched as she lifted a camera in front of her face before taking a few shots.

He stood watching her for a few minutes captivated by the way she reached up to push a strand of hair off her forehead, the moon setting a vibrant glow over her hair. 'What is about this woman that fascinated him so much,' he thought to himself. He wanted to go over and apologize for earlier but he knew now was probably not the right time so he turned and headed home hoping he would see her again soon.

Quinn couldn't sleep so she quietly slipped out of the house, careful not to wake anyone. She had her camera with her as she headed down to the beach to take some shots of the water with the moon shining on it. She had always loved taking pictures as a hobby, when she had the camera she felt like she could capture life's special moments and true beauties. People used to ask her why she didn't become a model with her height and figure they thought she would be perfect for it but it was never something she wanted. She would much rather be behind the camera rather than the focus of attention which was funny since she was now a gymnast who was in front of the camera all the time. Leaning over she slipped on her shoes and made her way back to her sisters house. She hoped she would be able to sleep now without thoughts of a certain guy interrupting.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn shuffled into the kitchen sleepily the next morning, where Haley and Jamie were already seated at the table. "Morning Aunt Quinn." Jamie said cheerfully.

"Wow you look like you didn't get any sleep at all," Haley said pouring her sister a cup of coffee.

"Gee thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I was having a hard time falling asleep so I went for a walk on the beach since it was such a nice night, took some pictures too. I just needed to get my mind of a few things."

"Momma can I go play?" Jamie asked dropping his spoon into the empty bowl.

"What do you say?"

"May I be excused?" he asked as she nodded her head before he raced off down the hall.

"By any chance was it Clay that was on your mind?" Haley asked with a grin.

"It just bugs me that he left in the middle of our conversation and he never did say why he was staring at me. Can you tell me more about him?"

"Well he's been Nathan's agent for a few years now. He's a good guy he really is but you do have to be careful because Nathan's mentioned that Clay had a reputation where he's a bit of player. I know I didn't say anything last night and you are allowed to talk to whoever you want but just be careful alright. What that girl said might not have all been lies."

"What does Nathan wan't me to stay away from him or something?" Quinn asked sipping her coffee.

"I don't know sis he is a good guy and he has brought Nathan a lot of success. He's taken him to the top and if he is interested in you as an agent it might be a good idea to take him up on it. But if he's interested in you which is what it seemed like last night then you need to decide what to do." Haley said as she got up from the table leaving Quinn to think it over.

Haley left to bring Jamie to school and then had a few errands to run so Quinn headed back out with her camera to take some more photos. She was walking through the park when she spotted someone jogging toward her, she moved to the side to let the person pass. When she noticed just who that person was, "Hello again." he said stopping in front of her as he pulled the ipod headphones from his ears.

Quinn tried to swallow the lump in her throat at the site of him. He was bare chested and sweaty from jogging wearing only a pair of gym trunks and white and black cross trainers. "Hi." she said as he let out a laugh when he noticed her staring at him.

"Do you wanna sit down for a second?" he asked pointing to the bench nearby as he grabbed her hand as he led her over. "I wanted to talk to you for a second."

"About what?" she asked taking a seat next to him.

"About last night. I'm sorry for leaving like that."

"You should be. I was just trying to get some answers you know."

"I know."

"You just up and left what did you expect me to think?"

"Again I'm sorry." He apologized wiping a bit of seat off his brow.

"Haley told me quite a bit about you, you know."

"What am I that intimidating?"

"You wish. No it's just that maybe for once you can be straight with me and tell me what's going on. Why were you watching me all those times?"

"This isn't the time or the place."

"Well then stop by later and we can talk ok." Quinn said as she stood up grabbing her camera off the bench.

When she got home she developed the pictures on her camera in a makeshift darkroom she had set up in Haley's laundry room. Clipping up the last photo she watched as it became clearer it was one she had taken of him before she had known it was him running down the path towards her. Trying to avoid him had become harder than she had ever imagined she had only been in Tree Hill a few days and already she had seen him all over. It would be hard to get him from her mind when he was everywhere and now he was coming over later. Just then the door opened and Haley stepped in careful not to let in too much light, "Hey how's it going in here." she said looking over the photos her sister had taken. When she got to the last one she recognized just who it was, "Quinn!"

"What I didn't know it was him when I took that." she said as the door opened again and Jamie stepped in, "Hey what's everyone doing in here. Oh cool pictures." he said walking over to see. "I like this one," he said holding up one of the pictures she took.

"So he's coming over tonight?" Haley asked her sister as she put dinner into the oven.

"Yeah he said he wanted to talk but the park wasn't the right time and I just wanna know what his deal is."

"Alright well just be careful alright. I don't wanna see you hurt again."

"I will Hales."

"Aunt Quinn wanna come watch me swim while mommy makes dinner."

"Alright Jimmy Jam let's go. You have to show me that huge cannonball your mom said you learned."After watching Jamie swim for a little while Quinn headed inside to change before Clay showed up. Tossing another outfit onto the bed she pulled out another one and held it up in front of herself, she didn't know why she was even going through this much trouble. It's not like she was trying to impress him. Finally deciding on a nice pair of skinny jeans and a flowy grey top she headed downstairs just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," she said making her way to the door and take a breath before she opened it."Hey come on in." she said opening the door wider.

"Thanks, you look really nice."

"You don't look so bad yourself." she said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Hey Clay, how's it going?" Haley said as they walked in.

"Pretty good thanks."

They all headed out to the patio as Jamie jumped back in the pool. "I'm gonna go make some drinks what can I get you?" she asked him.

"I'll just have a beer."

"Hales?" Quinn asked opening the screen door.

"Oh I'll just have iced tea."

"Yo Nemo you want something to drink?" she asked Jamie who was floating on the top of the water.

"Can I have a one of those drinks you made me last time?" he asked pulling off his goggles.

"A Shirley Temple? Sure buddy."

As she disappeared into the house, Haley leaned forward in her seat. "So what did you wanna talk to Quinn about?"

"I wanted to represent her as her agent. I've been watching her for a while now and she's really talented. I can bring her to the top and we me she can go further than she's ever gone. I'll make sure of it."

"You sound so sure of that. What if you screw this up for her Clay? This is my sister were talking about."

"I know I got the third degree from Nathan a while back remember."

"If Nathan finds out about this you'll be in real trouble," she said.

"I'll take my chances," he said just as Quinn walked out with the drinks.

Jamie hopped out of the pool and sat down on top of a towel on one of the lounge chairs nearby, "Here you go bud. Look there's a cherry there for you too."

"Wow thanks Aunt Quinn," he said happily as he sipped his drink.

"What were you two talking about? You got quiet all of a sudden." she asked as she put down the drinks.

"You probably already know what I'm gonna ask you but I would like to represent you. I know you haven't had one in a while now and you already know I've been watching you for quite some time now."

"Quite some time? How long?" she asked picking up her drink.

"Like I said I want to be your agent and I wouldn't have come to this decision if I knew it wasn't doing the right thing," he said avoiding her question as he explained.

"I'm not sure can I think about it?" she asked wondering if it was the right move to make.

"Ok I can respect that," he said as his phone rang. "Sorry I just need to get this." he said glancing at his phone as he stepped back inside to answer it.

"Come on Jamie I gotta get the food you wanna help me," Haley said as she ushered Jamie past Clay who was standing just inside the door talking on the phone. When they opened the door Quinn overheard a piece of his conversation,

"_Amanda I can't talk right now...I already told you."_

Quinn got up from the table and brushed past him just as he hung up the phone, "I need to get some fresh air," she said to Haley as she left the kitchen leaving Clay looking after her wondering what just happened.

"Quinn where are you going?" Haley asked following her sister into the living room watching as she grabbed her sweater off the hook near the door.

"You were right," she said leaving her standing there all alone.

Walking back into the kitchen she saw Clay standing there, "What was that about?" he asked placing his phone in his pocket.

"I dunno but you should go after her." Haley told him as she went back to dishing out the food.

Quinn knew she shouldn't have bothered that girl Amy was right about him, he was bad news. Even her own sister had warned her not to get involved and even though she knew she shouldn't let her self feel anything for him it still hurt when she heard him talking to some girl on the phone. When she was having dinner with him no less. 'Why did it matter, it wasn't like they were dating.'

"Quinn, hey Quinn wait up," she heard from behind her. 'Oh god what's he doing here,' she thought as she spun around to face him.

"What?"

"Where are you going? I thought we were gonna eat dinner?" he asked.

"I heard you Clay. Haley and that girl were right about you."

"What are you talking about? What girl? Did you overhear my phone call or something, cause it's not what it sounded like."

"Sure it isn't," she said as she started walking again.

"What exactly did this girl tell you about me anyways?" he asked as he raced to catch up with her.

"She said that you were bad news."

"Bad news? Why what did I do."

"Oh like you don't know."

"I don't know. Stop, just talk to me tell me what I did?" he said as he reached out and grasped her shoulder.

"At the competition one of the other girls pulled me aside and said that I should watch out for you. She said you were bad news and Haley mentioned that you have a reputation of being a player."

"A player huh? Who was this girl that you talked to?"

"She said her name was Amy and that you used to represent her. She said that's what you do, become someone's agent and then become involved with them."

"Why do you care anyways? That's not what this is about I just want to be your agent because I think you have talent and I think you could go far."

"Why are you dodging my question? Who's Amy and why would she say something like that if it they were all lies?

"Ok look I used to be her agent. She was the one who made things personal between us. I left and told her she had to find someone else to represent her and now she's out for revenge."

"I don't even know why I care. It's none of my business anyways you can do whatever you want."

"What I want is to be your agent, Quinn."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"I told you there was nothing going on between me and Amy. Why don't you believe me?"

"Like I said it's none of my business," she said as she walked away from him.

"Quinn, Quinn wait."

Haley heard the front door open and close before Quinn stepped into the kitchen. "Hey where's Clay?"

"I dunno why don't you go ask him," she snapped. "I'm sorry Hales, I'm just frustrated."

"Come on, sit down." Haley said tugging her sisters hand as they sat down on the sofa.

"What happened I saw Clay run after you?"

"Nothing happened he was trying to explain and I wouldn't let him. Basically it comes down to what you said, Clay's a player. It's the same thing that girl Amy told me. He told me that she was the one hitting on him and that he was strickly professional but she took it too far. But I don't know whether to believe him or not Hales. I left before he could say anything else."

"Well honey why didn't you just hear him out. Maybe he is telling the truth and nothing happened. Besides those things I told you might have been rumours, who knows. The only person who can tell you that is Clay."

"Well it's too late now he's gone. I'll probably never see him again anyways."

"You know what I think there's more going on than your letting on. I think you might really like Clay and that's why you pushed him away."

"Hales I don't even know the guy don't you think your over thinking things just a little?

"Well I'm just telling him like it is sis. Just think about it."

Quinn offered to help her sister clean up the dishes from the failed dinner, "It's alright I got it why don't you go for a walk. Enjoy your last night in Tree Hill."

"Thanks," she said giving her sister a hug before heading back outside for a walk to clear her head. Tomorrow she would be heading back to California for training and she needed to have her mind on that and only that.

The next morning Quinn had her bags packed and after eating breakfast she was all seat to head out. "Good luck at nationals. Get that win for us."

"I will. Bye Haley,"

"Bye Quinny."


End file.
